runeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian/German Mechsuits
Summary Developed by Doctor Alek Jaeger in 2146 and deployed in 2152, the Overlord ''mechsuit is, in essence, a tank with legs. Towering well over other mechs, and loaded with the most advanced weaponry the Russians can get their hands on, their mere presence can inspire the Russian armies to fight with renewed vigor and turn the tides of conflict in the blink of an eye. Despite their Aetherian counterparts being the more versatile, and generally their superiors, the larger ''Overlord ''suits carry significantly heavier weaponry, and, if used properly, can completely dominate the field of battle. Variants ''Overlord I The most common variant of the mechsuits is Mark I. Weighing in, on average, at over three thousand pounds, and standing around twenty five feet tall, they're the tank division of the Russian army. Being less effective at close range, unlike their Aetherian counterparts, they specialize in long range combat, relying on rockets and cannons, rather than fists and feet. Overlord II Slightly taller, and far less common than Mark I, the quadrupedal Overlord IIs are entirely anti-air specialized. Armed with a single, high-velocity railgun on their right shoulder and a flak cannon on their left, they sacrifice versatility to ensure the enemy cannot gain air superiority. Typically deployed in groups of four to better defend each other from enemy ground forces, as they have the lightest armour of the Overlord ''mechs. ''Overlord III The smallest of the Overlord ''variants, Mark III is essentially the special forces suit. They are far more compact and heavily armoured than the other two variants, with powerful hydraulics in the joints to be able to take the Aetherian mechs on head-to-head. Mark IIIs are incredibly rare, with only about thirty being produced monthly, and given only to the most experienced and skilled soldiers. As opposed to the other two, the Mark IIIs' armaments are separate from the main chassis; Held to the frame with neodymium magnets. They come equipped, by default, with a serrated survival knife, a bolt-action railgun sniper, two silenced pistols, and fifteen grenades. Some, however, are reported to be armed with flamethrowers, grappling hooks, and jump jets. ''Overlord IV The newest and largest Overlord ''variant, and by far the most devastating, the ''Overlord IV ''visibly resembles the ''Overlord II''s, with it's quadrupedal stance and gigantic gun, but in functionality, they're quite different. The ''Overlord IV ''mechs have a far wider stance, and much thicker legs, supporting the recoil of a single, spinal mortar. They are the only mechs to require a two-person crew; Only the most experienced pilots are to even consider attempting to command them solo. Unlike the other ''Overlord ''mechsuits, they are employed primarily in the German Separatist Commune's military. ''Der Weltenbauer The only one of it's kind, the Weltenbauer-mark is the personal mech of Alek Jaeger. It is heavily armoured and windowless, the only entrance being a small bulkhead door on the back. In the center of the command module, under four inches of steel, is the command apparatus, consisting of supported footholds, two suspended, articulated gloves, and a holographic visor. The mech itself stands only nine feet off the ground, but is powerful enough to overwhelm the vast majority of other mechs, with only the more skilled pilots standing a chance. It is armed with proportionally sized versions of Alek's own weapons, those being two standard-issue pistols and an extending whip.